Second Chances
by LoveInTheClouds
Summary: One of the originial highschool stories. Anna has been fighting with her sister Elsa for 13 years. It didn't bother Elsa much because she eventually got used to it. It was not until the 15th year where Anna realized how wrong she was and how horrible she had treated her sister. She goes to apologize and almost blows it. [ Elsanna, Modern AU, Belsa, Incest, Drinking, Self-Harm. ]
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances**

**Chapter 1: Here we go again.**

**Elsa**

"ELSA! HURRY YOUR ASS UP MOM'S WAITING!" Anna loudly knocked on my door.

I just looked and the door and tsked.

What a bitch she is to me.

So, I'm Elsa Carter, I'm 15 and I'm going for my junior year in highschool.

Ew. Even more, I now have my sister as a freshman.

IN MY SCHOOL!

WHAT THE HELL!

And I don't mean to be rude but, she dresses like a slut. Huh, good thing she's going to a school with uniform. Who does she think she is? She's freaking 14. And sometimes she thinks she's older than me. Uh, bitch better recognize who she's talking to. Good thing I have my best friend in the whole world, Kristoff. We've been friends since day one. Literally. Like first-day-of-preschool-day-one.

Anna doesn't like him. Why? I don't know.

I sighed and dried my hair out. I heard Anna complaining about how long the skirt was. I scoffed. It's mid-thigh length. What does she want?

Yes, we wear white polos and maroon colored skirts. We can only wear white socks and we can't have our hair exotic colors. Well, no one has pink or purple hair.

Shoes are the only thing that we can choose. Unless a boy is wearing some hot pink Nike shoes or some shit like that. And that has happened. But even that, we have only have dark or light colors. No bright or neon or anything practically in that category. Very strict, I know.

But, boys have to wear the white polo, black pants, and a solid-colored maroon tie. I think that last touch is stupid. We aren't kids that go to Hogwarts or anything, that they wear the tie thing and its the color of there Hogwarts house.

Did I just make a Harry Potter reference? Oh gosh. I am sorry.

Another knock. "ELSA! HUR-"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! GOD!" I cut her off.

It's safe to say we don't like each other much.

She started being mean to me ever since she could talk! What did I ever do to her? I guess she just loves the feeling of trying to put someone down. Like, why? If you think you can make me feel bad, then you must be smoking some crack or something, because you are wrong.

That made the drive for me quiet. But Anna could not shut up. I was about to slap her, but I'd get in trouble.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you excited for school sweetie?" My mom asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"I guess." I looked outside the window.

"Wow, Elsa. I love your enthusiasm." Anna rolled her eyes.

"At least I don't complain about a skirt being to long," I continued looking out the window.

"It's make me look like a nun."

"Have you ever even seen one? Damn, you must really not know what that is because you are _far_ from looking like a nun. Plus, you aren't innocent. You could never be one." I scoffed.

She pursed her lips, but didn't say anything.

Yeah, she knows I'm right. And it got her even more pissed off.

I smirked. Haha.

* * *

><p>"Girl, I missed you so much!" Kristoff crushed me in a hug as I walked into the school.<p>

"Oh Hi! Ergg, your squishing mee.." I squealed.

"Oh sorry! You okay?" He let me go.

"Yeah, great to see you. How's Olaf been doing?"

"He doing quite well actually. I mean, he made alot of friends last year in Kindergarten. Most of 'em are in his class this year so he's good to go."

"He's such a cutie. I don't see him as often as I used to."

"Yeah... So you know they mixed grades in classes this year?" Kristoff looked at me.

My blood ran cold. "Meaning?"

OH NO...

"Students from each grade with be mixed into one class for every period."

"Catch me," And I pretended to faint right there. "I can't have that, Anna will be in my classes for sure!"

Kristoff pulled me back up. "Oh c'mon. She isn't half bad."

"You're right, SHE'S FULL bad."

He patted me on the back. "Don't worry, hopefully you'll get through the year without getting with her much?" He was trying to sound convincing, so I just smiled.

* * *

><p>"Oh how I love the smell of artificial paper in the morning," I said sarcastically when I walked into the classroom.<p>

Kristoff chuckled. "Girl, you always say that every year. And sometimes, I can't tell you are like joking or not. Your voice is always with that sarcastic tone."

I shook my head. "No, that's my sister Anna," I pointed to her, she was at the door, with Ariel. Good, Ariel is here. Keep her busy.

Kristoff smoothed his pants down with his hands for the billionth time.

"Dude stop you are fine." I said.

"I can't. I hate wrinkles in my clothes," Kristoff fidgeted.

We had to stand in a line to wait for the teacher to put us in alphabetical order. Bullshit.

"Welcome back class. As some may know, I am Mr. Weselton. I will be your homeroom teacher as well as your English teacher and blah blah blah..." Yeah I get it. Introductions and shit.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, sit here," He pointed with his pen to the first desk.

"Now, I want Elsa Carter next to Bjorgman and -who is this. Anna-"

"It's pronounced On-na." Anna interuppted.

"Very well. It doesn't matter which goes first to sit, you two are next," So of course, I chose to sit next to Kristoff. But well shit, Anna is right next to me.

And it was alot of students. I'd hate to be that Westerguard dude, back of the class. Oh wait, that's Hans. Anna's on and off boyfriend.

Anna had to be seperated from Ariel, because her last name is Triton.

You know, we all look the same, with our white polos. Makes it seem like there's no variety. But at least my sister doesn't have to dress all- you know. That makes me look bad, because I'm her sister.

"We all look the same." Kristoff said.

I nodded. "Every year, every day. But we were simple with the shoes and bookbags."

"Yes, cause I'm a boy who would actually wear red Converse,"

"Exactly, and carry a white bookbag the whole day. That's what bestfriends do, we match."

Kristoff smiled. "And we don't make our lives complicated,"

"Not at all-,"

"Would the two of you just shut up?" Anna burst out at us.

Me and Kristoff both turned our heads to look at her. "Excuse you," I said. "We are sorry you can't sit next to Ariel,"

She rolled her eyes. "Such weirdos."

"Anna can I tell you something?" I smirked.

She made a face at me. "What do you want?"

"I don't feel like being an aunt this year."

Her eyes narrowed and she slapped my arm.

"It's not nice to hit people,"

"Bitch, I'm not nice,"

"Anna! Watch your language! It's a shame, you getting an infraction on your first day." The teacher took a small pad and wrote something down on it. "If you end up getting three, you get detention. Am I understood?"

Anna huffed before nodding.

Okay, so Anna just got her first infraction and we are not into ten minutes into the class.

Whoo, this is going to be quite a second year for me and a first year for her.

Kristoff and I looked at each other.

Day One.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I made this chapter a bit short. I'll try to update. And note for you guys: I'm sick and tired of the hate so if you have nothing NICE to say, don't say it at all. I know it sounds cliché but I'm serious.<strong>

**~ l.i.t.c**


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chances

Chapter 2:  
>Belle Castillo<p>

**Anna**

So yesterday was fun wasn't it? I got into trouble. Ooh. Yeah, well, the teacher is such a douche. He needs to retire.

I heard Elsa talking to mom. I'm pretty sure she has that damn camera with her.

You see, my sister is _very_ weird. She has been carrying that video camera ever since middle school.

Appearently she wants to capture every single freaking moment.  
>Why would anyone want to do that?<p>

I will always have to stand by my locker alone for a few minutes every morning because Ariel takes her sweet ass time getting to school.  
>I love that girl, but damn.<p>

"Day Two of the junior year. OH LOOK NEW KID!" Elsa said loudly into the camera and then she flipped it and started pointing it to some girl that seemed horribly lost. I shook my head and pursed my lips as I watched.

"Kristoff wait, wait. Waaitt." Elsa stopped him with her arm.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing?" Ariel awed.

I tsked and rolled my eyes. "Elsa is in no way cute, _at all_."

Ariel just smiled and hugged me. "Yeah she is,"

I raised both eyebrows at her. "Are you sure you don't inhale anything before you come to school?"

"Just look at her, Anna, she's just adorable,"

But I didn't look. I felt my jaw clench.

"Ug. I can't understand you sometimes. Well I'm gonna go say hi.." Ariel slowly walked up to my sister before slightly ruffling her hair up.

I huffed.  
>What the hell.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa<strong>

"Elsa we have been waiting for like three minutes. Just go say something. Poor thing, she looks so lost," Kristoff nudged me.

"Let me turn this off," I said. "Okay, let's go,"

"Elsa! Hi!" Someone said behind me.

I turned around. "Triton. Oh look Kris, it's Triton."

Ariel smiled. I looked around, no Anna. Huh.

"Where's my sister?" I asked her.

"Oh, uh. I don't know. She wasn't really in the happy mood."

"She's never in the happy mood. Don't worry about it."

Ariel bit her lip.

"So Kristoff, where is she?"

"Still the same place she has been."

I walked up the her. She had brown hair with a blue ribbon in it.  
>"Hey,"<p>

She whipped around. "Oh, uh, Hello."

"Lost?"

"Terribly,"

"Aw, it's okay. Who is your first teacher?"

She looked at me for a second, then went through her schedule. "Um.. Mr. Wesel.. Weasley... Weaseltown?

The three of us, Kristoff, Triton, and I snickered.  
>I looked up at her. She was red in the face, totally embarassed.<p>

"You mean, Mr. Weselton? Oh! Yeah, don't worry. Stick with us and we will lead you. We have him too." I smiled. "Oh and forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Elsa Carter." I pointed to Ariel and Kristoff, "This is Ariel Triton and Kristoff Bjorgman,"

Belle smiled. "I'm Belle Castillo."

I smiled back and turned to Ariel.

"So, Ariel, uh... find my sister yet?"

She turned pink. "Oh- You wanted me to look for her?"

Look at this kid, she looks like she's gonna swoon.

"No no no. Don't worry," I wrapped my arm around her neck. "It's fine, she will eventually turn up somewhere."

Ariel smiled again.

"Though you do need to find Rapunzel. She came over yesterday and she has my notebook. So go get her for me, Please." I nudged her and she went off.

Kristoff chuckled. "Aren't you such a heart melter,"

"Oh please," I huffed.

"She did get a bit blushy," Belle commented.

"See? First day and she already recognizes the connection,"

"It is not something I'm proud of." I said sarcastically.

"You shouldn't be," Anna crossed her arms.

I whipped around. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, you are blocking my locker."

"Well you wouldn't need to get into it now if you did it in the morning. But no, you ran off to your boyfriend,"

Anna made a face. "Bitch I don't have one,"

I put a hand on my chest and gasped mockingly.

"Hans," Kristoff coughed.

Anna turned to Belle. "Elsa is not a good person. Watch who you hang out with."

"Belle, this is my sister Anna Carter." I said.

Belle covered her face with on hand. "Oh my, that's so mean-" Then she cleared her throat. "Um.. no thank you, I'm good. She seems like a nice person to me,"

Anna's jaw dropped slightly. "Err, okay. But, don't complain when you realize how bitchy my sister is."

I rolled my eyes.

Kristoff shook his head. "Remind me, what happened to you two?"

I watched until Anna disappeared turning around the corner. Then, I sighed. "Honestly, I don't know anymore,"

* * *

><p><strong>Anna<strong>

The day went pretty slow. I hate it when school goes like that. There's some days where the days whip by and then there's these freaking days where the day takes it's sweet-ass time passing by.  
>Today just happened to be that day. Tuesday. Keeping my fingers crossed that I survive week one of this piece of crap we call school.<p>

And this Belle girl, is already getting on my nerves. She is too happy. I saw as she walked in with Elsa and she was laughing at something my sister had said. Elsa had a slight smirk on her face as she went to her seat.  
>Also, I did not like how Belle had only one of her buttons buttoned. Um, excuse you, that does not look good on her.<p>

Belle suddenly stopped when she saw me.

"Oh Belle, you can sit next to my sister, it's in last name order here. You go after my sister." Elsa said as she sets her bookbag on the desk.

Belle nodds and glances at me, then she sits down.

I look back and see Ariel writing in her notebook.  
>I huffed, class hasn't even started, and I'm already bored and I lost interest in anything now.<p>

"-homework, too." Elsa was saying to Kristoff.

Shit. I forgot about that.

"Damn," I said to myself.

Elsa looked at me. "You didn't do it, did you?"

I made at face at her and didn't say anything.

"This is why I say listen to me! God, I fucking told you to do it. But no, what was your response? 'Bitch leave me the fuck alone'" Elsa said.

I gave her the finger. Fuck off. I wanted to curse the bitch out, but because of the damn teacher, he'll give me a freaking infraction and give me a detention. Why does highschool hate me? God!

Kristoff whispered something in Elsa's ear and she sighed. She placed her homework on my desk and turned back to Kristoff.

I felt Belle's eyes on me, so I whipped to look at her, and when I caught her, she looked away.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

Belle looked back at me. "No,"

I looked at her for awhile longer before slowly picking up the paper and examining it.

_Just copy the damn thing Anna._

I huffed and angrily copied everything down before giving back to my sister. I'm pissed. Pissed at the fact that my sister is always paying attention to me and watching over me like I'm a baby that doesn't know what to do.

So the bell rang. Belle has this bad habit of tapping her pencil eraser on the desk. My jaw clenched until I reached over and took the pencil out of her hands. I was about to break it.

"Anna, _stop_," Elsa said and plucked the pencil out of my grasp. "Stop being that way."

"Bitch stop interfering with shit that has nothing to do with you,"

"MS. ANNA CARTER! Watch your mouth young lady!" Mr. Weselton frowned at me. He took a pad out and started writing in it.  
>I closed my eyes and sighed. I slunked in my seat a little.<br>Mr. Weselton came around his desk and set another piece of paper.

I wanted to cry. My sister is ruining my life, she just gets me so pissed.

Elsa was watching me. Her expression was blank.

This point in life is confusing. This happens too quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa<strong>

So this Belle girl is pretty interesting.

"Thoughts about school?" I asked her and pointed the camera at her. She covered her face with her hand. "Uh, nice actually. I mean, the people, not the actual work."

"It would be alot clearer if you didn't cover your face Belle," I said.

"I actually think alot of the people here are bitches,"

"Oops," I said.

Belle giggled. "Can you turn it off now?"

And I did and put the camera away.

"So do you rememer your classes now?"

Belle smiled and nodded. "Yup, thank you for helping me. I would have been late if it weren't for you and Kristoff."

"It's okay, I mean, didn't you say you moved here? Like from France?"

Belle nodded again.

"Right so yeah, France, Norway, I say that's about... a long way from each other?" I am too lazy to do the math.

"It is. Actually if you want to find out I could give it to you,"

"That would be amazing. May you do that for me?"

Belle tool out her agenda. "It'll be on my to-do list then. So yeah I guess then if you come early tomorrow-"

"Elsa we have to go _now_!" Anna started pulling my bookbag strap.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Cool. K then, see you later,"

Belle waved.

Anna let me go when we got to the car. Mom greeted us with a smile.

"How was second say?"

"Good actually," I said.

"It could be better," Anna mumbled.

Wow.

What a year this would be...


End file.
